custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Emekal
|job=Toa guardian |element=Iron |powers=Control over metal objects, disintegration |tools=Aetheric Blade |status=Alive |location=Erkelon |pron=EHM-a-kahl}} Emekal is a Toa of Iron, last of the Toa Vurka, and former guardian of the island of Erkelon. History Emekal was the Master of Iron on the Toa team known as the Toa Vurka. The Toa Vurka fought against the Malevolent in multiple battles, saving lives but also destroying themselves, until they were disbanded. Emekal was told in a dream by the ghost of a Toa teammate to save several of the Matoran by flying by boat to the island of Erkelon. He suggested this to his home island's Protectors, who agreed with the proposition. During the Great Migration, in which Matoran from at least five different islands came to Erkelon, Emekal was the only Toa. Since there was little danger on the island of Erkelon (aside from natural disasters and some wild beasts), the shortage of Toa was overlooked. Emekal mostly served as a confidante and bodyguard to the Protectors, particularly the Protector of Stone, Thorano. Thus, Emekal learned of the prophesied Toa Vihagu, who he believed would succeed him as the island's guardians. Thus, when these Toa began to arise from within and outside of the island, Emekal trained them in their Toa skills. Personality A true warrior in addition to a mentor, Emekal is strong, passionate, and competitive. He finds it equally useful to train his students through both word of mouth and through simulated combat. As a result of his hands-on experience in the war against the Malevolent and his knowledge of the Protectors' secrets, he is also knowledgeable about the Toa's enemies and their weaknesses. Powers and Abilities Emekal has incredible physical strength, improved by his iron frame. His powers allow him to control any metal object, including its density and molecular structure. He carries the Aetheric Blade, a sword originally used by one of Emekal's allies. The blade can cancel out solid matter, and some forms of liquid and gaseous matter. Emekal also carries Canister Bombs and the Super Bomb, with can be only activated using Iron powers, and launch several iron shards in multiple directions upon detonation. Example powers *Overdrive: Emekal's most basic power, with which he manipulates the iron in his gloves, making them physically tougher and sharper. *Death From Above: A tactic best used against a group of enemies protected by thick frontal armor or shields. Emekal launches a canister bomb into the air, until it's just above (or behind) an enemy's frontal defense. Then, he remotely denotates the bomb with his iron powers, launching multiple iron shards at high speed into enemies. *Iron Spit: Emekal launches small bits of iron through his mask. Although a weak attack, it is fast, and can be used to break an opponent's concentration and provide a timely rescue for Emekal. *Blade Breaker: Emekal ignites his blade's Aether powers, so that anything that touches the blade's powered edge will be eaten away. Often used to break through an enemy's shield or blade. However, this power is particularly draining on Emekal, since his elemental power must be changed from Iron to Aether, and as such he only uses this power for fractions of a second (which is all the time it needs.) *Iron Boomerang: Emekal takes control of an metal object and pulls it towards him. If it's sharp, it can travel straight through objects or enemies in between it and Emekal. Sometimes used directly on foes. *Skyward Slash: Emekal launches an enemy straight upward, jumps off the ground, and brings his sword back down on that enemy, launching them towards the ground. If he combines this move with Blade Breaker, he can cut an enemy's body apart with one stroke. Appearances *Dawn *Rivals Gallery Emekal2.jpg Emekal3.jpg Emekal4.jpg Emekal5.jpg Emekal6.jpg Notes * Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Emekal is based on a person Hawkflight knows in real life. *Emekal's real-life counterpart is particularly well-built, resulting in the bulk present in Emekal. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Iron Category:Spirit Shadows